Infinite dragonflight
The Infinite Dragonflight is the meddlesome force behind the attempts to alter history in the Caverns of Time. Description All castes of this dragonkin, from whelp to dragonspawn to fully grown dragon, have been encountered. Their color range varies from black to dark gray, with an oddly cracked and deteriorating appearance, covered by tiny black residual particles, and a strange blue light glowing through the cracks. Appearing in the first two of the Caverns of Time instances, they are attempting to prevent crucial events in Azeroth's history from occurring. In The Escape from Durnholde Keep, the Dragonflight interrupts Thrall's escape by kidnapping Taretha. In Opening the Dark Portal, the Dragonflight attempts to prevent Medivh from opening the portal. The nature and purpose of the Infinite Dragonflight are unknown, but comments made by the Epoch Hunter do reveal that they serve a single master. Noteworthy members * Aeonus * Chrono Lord Deja * Epoch Hunter * Temporus * Chrono-Lord Epoch Two of those bosses carry the word "Epoch" in their name. Epoch is a greek word (εποχή), pronounced "he-po-he" having the meaning of an era, a season or a significant period of time. Taking into consideration the nature and intentions of the infinite dragonflight, such naming seems only natural. For example, "Epoch Hunter" could be interpreted as a "Hunter of Eras", or "Hunter of Ages". Wrath of the Lich King In Wrath of the Lich King, Chromie sends players to the Bronze Dragonshrine to divine the true identity of the leader of the Infinite Dragonflight. The Infinite Dragonflight also appear during the Culling of Stratholme in an attempt to disrupt the timeline by preventing Arthas Menethil from purging the city. Speculation Nozdormu's Involvement With the addition of The Wrath of the Lich King expansion, a new quest called Mystery of the Infinite will be available in the Dragonblight. On this mission, Chromie sends the player to the Bronze Dragonshrine to divine the identity of the true leader of the Infinite Dragonflight. At the end of the quest, the player sees the long-missing Nozdormu, leader of the Bronze Dragonflight. Chromie states that this makes no sense, then brushes it off and says that she is glad that Nozdormu is alive and well. She adds that he had left without telling the rest of the flight "where or when" he was going. Considering the fact that Nozdormu seems to have been absent since the trouble with the Infinite Dragonflight began, and also assuming that Chromie's divining process worked, then the leader of the Infinite Dragonflight may in fact be Nozdormu. This is further evidenced by the statements of regret that Nozdormu makes in the War of the Ancients. He apologizes to Korialstrasz for actions he would commit against him in the future, and says that not even he can change his ultimate 'fate'. At the time, this was assumed to be his death. However, in light of the Mystery of the Infinite quest, it is very likely that the fate he was referring to was his role as the leader of the Infinite Dragonflight. This raises the distinct possibility that the Infinite Dragons are actually former Bronze Dragons, perhaps from the future. This is supported by the fact that upon entering the Mount Hyjal instance, Indormi emotes, "Do you think the rumors about the Infinite Dragonflight are true? I've sensed it...the familiarity." This suggests that the Bronze Dragons are at the very least familiar with the Infinite Dragons, if not actually past versions of them. What's more, it seems that the Bronze Dragons are beginning to suspect that they are related. Maybe infinites are bronze dragons that decided to make future better. But that does not explain why they are black, maybe time travelling is magic, and magic corrupts...expecialy now when the guardian of magic (malygos) has been slain. Miscellaneous Theories Some have speculated Deathwing's involvement in this new flight. Lady Sinesta in Shadowmoon Valley's refers to "The Master" being alive and wanting to continue the experiments of Nefarian. We can infer that The Master is Neltharion and that he wishes to continue Nefarian's experiments where he left off. It should be noted however that nefarian was working with chromanic dragons, not infinite. Others have hypothesized the far-future involvement of the orphan blood elf Salandria. During the first TBC Children's Week event in 2007, Horde players were able to adopt Salandria in Shattrath City. One of the places Salandria wished to see was the Caverns of Time, where the guards of the Bronze Dragonflight attempt to attack her. The Bronze Dragon in the center of the room stops them, saying she has not "yet" become their enemy. Salandria has you buy her a small toy dragon from the vendor, and upon doing so you receive the text "You can see the wheels in the small girl's head turning, as she says 'One day, I'll have a dragon of my very own!" ( ) Salandria is also taken to the captured Naaru under the Blood Knights' Citadel in Silvermoon, and demonstrates an ability to siphon energy from this Naaru better than the master Magisters there. You later find out that she is adopted by Lady Liadrin, and begins training as a Blood Knight. The World of Warcraft history site states that during the Titan's creation "there were many dragonflights." This makes it a possibility, however faint, that the Infinite Dragonflight was always there. Category:Dragons Category:Dragonflights Category:Dragonkin Category:Infinite Dragonflight